A Toast To Our Dreams
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Sequel To Dream A Little Dream. What has the future in store for Libby and Dean? Their engagement, their wedding, their friends and Dean's soon to be in laws...Sammy's new life and girlfriend...things have seriously changed for the Winchseters
1. Chapter 1

Libby sat on the bed cross legged as she went through all the papers of things her and Dean needed to do before the wedding. There was just so much to do and she felt like there was so little time. She heard Dean come out of the bathroom but didn't look up when he sat behind her wrapping his arms and legs around her.

"What are you doing?" he asked lightly kissing her neck.

"Going through what we need to do for the wedding…there is just so much." She growled in frustration and he laughed. "Oh I am glad you are taking this seriously Dean it's not our wedding after all."

She grabbed the papers and got up from the bed putting them on the desk.

"Baby, come here," he said looking at her. She turned around her looking at him wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms and he was leaning against the headboard staring at her.

She sighed rolling her eyes as she walked over. Her arms were around her as she looked at him through her glasses. "What?"

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in those glasses? Like a sexy librarian ready to punish me, you want to punish me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she just shook her head trying not to laugh.

He grabbed her pulling her down onto his lap and kissing her lips. "Libs, everything will get done. I promise. You can have your big wedding with your eleven bridesmaids and deck the whole church in Pepto-Bismol…as long as you are there in that beautiful wedding dress at the altar saying 'I do' that way I can ravish you for the rest of my life."

She laughed looking away from him and then bit her lip as she grabbed his hands. "I sort of wanted to talk to you about that."

"Which part?"

"The big wedding."

"Ok?"

"I…I sort of don't want a huge church wedding."

"Oh thank God." Dean let out a deep breath and she laughed hitting his chest.

"You were going to let me have it weren't you?"

"Whatever was going to make you happy and mine forever I'll do what it takes."

"But seriously Dean, I want something small, me, you, Sam, Lizzy, my sister and her husband…maybe my mother," she rolled her eyes, "but you get it right?"

He nodded. "I get it babe." He kissed her lips lightly. "If it's what you want…"

"And that's another thing; this is _our_ wedding, not _my_ wedding. If you want pigs in blankets for an appetizer then we can have pigs in blankets as an appetizer."

Dean grinned. "Pigs in blankets sounds awesome can we?"

She squinted her eyes at him. "Maybe."

He laughed bringing her against his chest. "Did you know that you are the best fiancé a man could ever have?"

"And did you know that complimenting me may get you laid?"

He grinned as he nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Ok, then keep doing it. Keep them coming."

"I'll keep you coming." She laughed as his hands ran under her, well technically his shirt, and ran over her bare skin and he nuzzled her neck and left soft kisses on it.

"You are so bad."

"Mmm, I know." His hands moved down her back to her ass where he massaged it then squeezed. "And you are the most beautiful, loving," he kissed her exposed shoulder from the t-shirt that was too big for her and some of her chest, "sexiest, gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"Mmm…keep talking."

Dean grinned against her skin and moved his lips up to her ear and bit her earlobe then licked it, "And I just want to ravish the shit out of you right now." He pushed his hips up causing her to gasp at the sudden hardness in his pajama bottoms.

She nodded as she lifted her arms up and the shirt came off. After throwing the shirt on the floor his hands cupped her breast and he moved his hips against her again. She moaned biting her bottom lip and opening her eyes catching his. He moved his hips again causing her to gasp and tilt her head back.

"You're close aren't ya baby?"

His right hand moved down her body as she nodded. "Been close all day, just watching you work in the yard and," she gasped again his thumb rubbing tight circles around her clit, "you in the pool…Dear God!"

She caught his lips with hers as she grinded down against his thumb, yes it was satisfying but she wanted more.

"That's so hot baby," he whispered against her lips, "I want you so bad. I love you so much."

She moaned against his lips. "I love you…Oh, Dean please."

He took his hand out of her underwear as he pulled it down her legs. "Stand up for me baby." She did as she was told and he took the underwear off her and around her feet. Before she sat back down he removed his bottoms and she stared at his long awaiting hard member. No matter how many times they had made love, it always excited her to know that she had done this to him and for the rest of her life she will be the only one doing this to him.

She sat back on his lap and his hands were on her hips. He lightly pulled her against him, her clit rubbing with his cock. She tilted her head back as an electric shot had shot through her and she moaned, "Dean…oh my God."

"This what you want baby?"

She nodded uncontrollably as she licked her dry lips. "I want you Dean…please," she gasped again as he moved her against him. He closed his eyes controlling himself feeling her juices run over his hard cock and down his thighs.

He bit his bottom lip opening his eyes and looking at her. He grabbed his member and teased her around the lips. She moved her hips unwillingly towards it and he smirked a little knowing she was under his power.

He moved the head against her clit and she gasped their eyes connecting and her hands on his shoulders squeezing tight. "Dean…" She moved against it knowing she was close. He flicked her clit a few more times with his cock and she moaned his naming having her first orgasm of the night.

She leaned towards his lips capturing them in a vicious hungry kiss. Her hands replaced his as she stroked him causing him to groan into her mouth and his hands holding her waist in his grasp.

"You took your pill right?" he asked breathing heavily and she nodded quickly. "Yeah." That's all Dean needed as his hands moved down to her hips and let her take his hard member and enter her.

She rocked her hips against his, little thrust at first, his hands moving with her hips. He closed his eyes in pleasure leaning his head against the headboard. He still couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. It had almost been a year since him and Libby have met and he was going to marry her and maybe one day have a family.

He felt her move a little and he opened his eyes as she angled her body for him. Her hands on either side of his legs as she moved. Dean met with her thrust as he moved his head down and kissed her breast then her stomach. His one hand held her hip while the other cupped her right breast, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She moaned and moved faster against him. He leaned forward capturing her left nipple in his mouth while the other had his hands attention.

"Dean," she moaned loudly her left hand coming up to his shoulder and digging her nails into his. "Oh God!"

He kissed down her stomach again his hand following the trail as he sat back up. Sweat was pouring down his back and chest, beads of it coming down his head. This woman knew how to make him sweat and make him sweat good.

She sat up, both her hands on his shoulders as his hands held her hips bringing her up and down on him. Their lips crashed on each others in the heat of passion taking whatever they could from each other.

"Oh, God, I'm close…so close," she said in a loud whisper. "Dean!"

"Libby…oh my God Libby…" He felt his orgasm coming and wanted her to cum with him. He moved his hand down to her clit his thumb brushing against it knowing what she liked.

A few more thrust and brushes from his thumb and the both of them climaxed, moaning each other's name and holding onto each other afraid that if they let go they may let go of the moment they were having together.

Libby leaned her head against his chest as he ran his hand through her wet matted hair. "That was…amazing."

He nodded. "We shouldn't go that long without sex again."

"I completely agree." She smiled a little and kissed his lips.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ok, so there was the first chapter of Dean and Libby's sequel and into their whole engagement life. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey babe!" Libby called out looking at the two invitations in her hand.

Dean sighed looking over at her. They have spent a half an hour in this story looking over what seemed to him to be the same invitations but different colors and different styles. He knew better than to say just grab a design and go. He knew how she was about this wedding. Though they both decided the wedding not to be a big event she was still fussing over every little thing. She was such a woman.

Dean walked up to her side and looked at the invitations in her hands. One was pink and another was white.

"Which one do you like?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Are you really asking me that question? You know what I'm going to say right?"

Libby smiled and looked up at him, "Pink...because it's your favorite color."

Dean playfully nudged her and she laughed, "Ok ok we go with white. It's more traditional and I know your brother would make fun of you for having pink invitations."

"Thanks babe." He kissed her cheek, "Are we done?"

"Almost." Dean whined and slumped his shoulders. "Ok I can do the rest why don't you head across the street to the record store and I'll meet you over there."

Dean's eyes lit up, "Really? Can I?" he asked sarcastically.

She pushed his chest playfully, "Go you dufus."

"Love ya babe." He kissed her cheek and headed out the door. She shook her head laughing and headed up to the counter. She bit her lip looking around waiting in line feeling eyes on her. She thought perhaps it was Dean but she watched him walk across the street. Her brow creased in confusion and worry and looked around the store and from eye level and what she could see, she didn't see anything.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter and Libby looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry, yes..."

Dean was looking through all the CD's of the groups he already had on tape for his baby but it wouldn't hurt to have some for the house or Libby's car.

"Mmm hey stranger," said Libby running her hands around his body and under his shirt.

"Excuse me miss but I'm engaged I don't think my fiancé will like this one bit," he said with a smirk not even turning around.

He shivered feeling her breath on his ear and her lips grazed it, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." With her front teeth she nipped at the skin on his ear and pulled.

Dean groaned and turned around placing his arms around her small waist, "Miss I have to tell you, you are going to get me in trouble."

She giggled and bit her bottom lip getting closer, "I just want to throw you on the floor and have my way with you."

Dean swallowed hard staring into her eyes and then looked down her breast pressed against his chest and almost popping out of her red tank top. "Have mercy," he said in a husky voice.

"Never." She leaned up and kissed him and then laughed, "You done?"

"Yeah so how about we go home and you show me the no mercy."

She laughed, "Sorry babe one more pit stop the you can get your fun."

Dean wined making her laugh again, "You're a tease."

"You should know."

"Yeah yeah yeah...ok where are we off to next?" He placed his arm around her shoulders and walked towards the exit.

"You'll like it."

"Oh...lingerie store for the wedding night and honeymoon?" he asked with a dirty smile on his face.

She smacked his chest playfully as she blushed, "No, the bakery to try the pieces of cake."

"Mmmm...cake. But I'd rather go to the lingerie store."

"Lingerie store can be afterwards but that means no bump bump for you because I have to go home and cook dinner."

"Ok tomorrow lingerie store, now cake!"

Dean sat at on the couch flipping through the channels seeing what was on when Libby walked in and kissed his cheek, "I got something for ya."

"Oh really?" he asked his eyebrows raising, "Is it lingerie?"

She laughed, "You at that lingerie fetish...here." She raised her arm from behind the couch and gave him a beer. "You deserve one for today."

"Thanks babe."

She winked at him before walking away. He bit his bottom lip watching her walk away. He was definitely a lucky man. He smiled and opened his beer as he placed his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back still flipping through the TV. Dean stopped when he came across a news report about a grave robbery. Dean sat up and turned the volume up.

Dean took out his cell phone dialed Bobby's number as he got up from the couch.

_"Singer."_

"Hey Bobby it's Dean."

_"Well, well, isn't it the married man."_

Dean chuckled, "Almost married," he looked out the window and across the street at his old home. He pulled the shades close and looked towards the kitchen seeing Libby putting the dishes away. He smiled, "Look uh...I was watching the news and saw something about grave robbing going on a state over."

_"And you want me to look into it?"_

"Uh, yeah, if possible. I mean I can't really do that here."

_"You mean you haven't told her yet?"_

"Not the greatest conversation piece. By the way she said she wants to meet the man that calls me an idjit."

_"Well if you bring her over here then she will definitely know what you and Sam had done before going normal."_

"Yeah..." Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face, "Could you just look into the grave robbing then call me back and also call me back about the visit?"

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah...idjit can't do anything yourself."_

Dean smirked, "Alright keep me posted." Dean hung up.

"Keep ya posted on what?" asked Libby coming in.

Dean turned around, "Uh...on a present for my baby," he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Really? What is it?"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise." _Great now I have to figure out what to get her and plan this wedding with her and the whole grave robbery thing. Shit Winchester. Nothing is ever easy for ya._

"Oh...ok...well," she said grabbing his hands and walking backwards, "I have a present for you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Should I tell you?"

"Maybe you should show me." Dean grinned as she pulled him out the back door. She bit her bottom lip and turned around as she grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head and then she looked at him still behind her and threw it at him. She was now just wearing her blue shorts and nothing else.

"Can you guess what your present is?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah I need another hint...maybe if you take off your shorts I'll get a better hint."

"Oh really." She grinned at him and turned around. Dean's breath hitched in his throat. No matter how many times he saw this woman naked the sight still took his breath away and made him hard as a rock. He bit his bottom lips his eyes wandering her body as she pulled her shorts down revealing no panties.

"Oh baby you know what I like," he groaned as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him, "I love you so much."

"I love you baby." She pulled his head to hers and kissed him hard. She pulled away and smiled at him before turning around and diving into the pool.

Dean quickly fumbled with his clothing as he watched her swim naked around the pool. He finally got his shirt off and jumped into the pool after her.

Laughter and giggling was heard from the pool. Soon it quieted down turned into soft moans.

Dean had Libby against the wall of the pool kissing her passionately, savoring her kisses and the feel of her. Dean entered her causing another moan to escape her. The two continued to kiss heatedly, breathing heavily into each other's mouths as if they were each other's oxygen. Their hands groped and grabbed at one another trying to feel each other the best they could. Libby gripped onto Dean's lower back pulling him closer and harder against her body.

"Oh...Dean...I'm close...so close," she moaned.

"Cum for me baby," he groaned kissing her. He wasn't able to keep his lips off hers. He was just so addicted to them tonight, to her. Dean slammed harder and harder into her until the two climaxed together. The two continued to kiss and hold onto each other. They knew they weren't done for the night, it was just getting started.

The two were caught up into each other they never noticed the flashing red light that indicated record that was hidden in the bushes and the man that stood back and watched. The man that had watched them for a year and who has been watching Libby since she left him. He will have her back it was only a matter of time.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__Like I said I am working on all old stories :D So hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review._


End file.
